Epithalamium (novel)
User blog:Squibstress/Epithalamium - Chapter 10Epithalamium is a novel by Squibstress. It is the second and longest story from the author's Epithalamium series chronicling the life of Minerva McGonagall. The title is a reference to classical literature. An epithalamium is a poem written to sing a bride on her way to the bridal chamber. Epithalamium won second place for "Best Romance" in the Minerva McGonagall category in the Spring/Summer 2013 HP Fanfic Fanpoll Awards, and has been both a "Pay It Forward" recommended story and a featured story on The Petulant Poetess archive. Summary Minerva McGonagall is a bright, talented witch with dreams of becoming the first woman in the Auror corps. Albus Dumbledore is famous, brilliant, flawed, and more than forty years her senior. Their love-affair will change their lives in ways neither anticipates and places them in the sights of the man who will become the greatest threat the wizarding world has ever known. The story begins in Minerva’s seventh year at Hogwarts and follows her and Dumbledore through his battle with Grindelwald, the MuggleSecond World War, and the beginning of her career at Hogwarts. Canon Characters *Minerva McGonagall *Albus Dumbledore *Tom Riddle/Lord Voldemort *Amelia Bones *Alastor Moody *Aberforth Dumbledore *Filius Flitwick *Rubeus Hagrid *Armando Dippet *Gellert Grindelwald *Nicolas Flamel *Perenelle Flamel *Horace Slughorn *Rabastan Lestrange *Galatea Merrythought *Walden Macnair *Marlene McKinnon *Silvanus Kettleburn *Sebastian Nott *Hippocrates Smethwyck *Herbert Burke Original Characters *Thorfinn McGonagall (Minerva's father) *Morna MacLaughlin (Minerva's maternal grandmother) *Einar McGonagall (Minerva's brother) *Elisabeth Bones-McGonagall (Amelia Bones's mother and Minerva's stepmother) *Mortimer Borgin (son of the proprietor of Borgin and Burkes) *Morrigan Gwyneth McGonagall (Minerva's niece) *Katherine McGonagall (Minerva's sister-in-law) *Glynnie (McGonagall family house-elf) *Charity Anne Burbage (Muggle Studies teacher during Minerva's school days; grandmother of the canon Charity Burbage) *Julian Meadowes (Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, 1945-1957) *Alfidia Soranus (Hogwarts matron, 1892-1961) *Marius Edgecombe (Head of the Auror Office, 1945-1956; Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, 1957-1977, great-grandfather of Marietta Edgecombe) *Douglas McLaggen (Auror-trainee with Minerva; grandfather of Cormac McLaggen) *Greg McKinnon (Minerva's superior in the Auror corps; Head of the Auror Office from 1956; brother of Marlene McKinnon) *Gareth Prewett (Auror; uncle to Molly Weasley) *Hildebrand Abbott (Head of the Auror Training Program, 1940-1956; great-uncle of Hannah Abbott) *Renate Fassbaender (German magical law enforcement officer; member of the elite team sent to capture Gellert Grindelwald) *Ježek (magical law enforcement officer; member of the elite team sent to capture Gellert Grindelwald) *Aegeus Shacklebolt (Unspeakable; member of the elite team sent to capture Gellert Grindelwald; father of Kingsley Shacklebolt) *Greta Weiss (German magical law enforcement officer; member of the elite team sent to capture Gellert Grindelwald) *Konstantyn Wronski (Polish magical law enforcement officer; member of the elite team sent to capture Gellert Grindelwald) *Aubert Delacroix (French magical law enforcement officer; member of the elite team sent to capture Gellert Grindelwald) *Byron Macnair (first Death Eater to take the Dark Mark; father of Walden Macnair) *Orcus Carrow (Death Eater; father of Amycus and Alecto Carrow) *Megaera Nott (née Carrow) (wife of Sebastian Nott) *Lloyd Umbridge (Slytherin, 1953-1960; brother of Dolores Umbridge; friend of Rabastan Lestrange and Walden Macnair) *Finnonula Campbell (Minerva's Gryffindor dorm-mate; granddaughter of the Muggle Duke of Argyll) *David Dunbar (Muggle; minister in the Chuch of Scotland; lecturer at Christ's College, University of Aberdeen) *Healer Zabini (Healer, Chief of St. Mungo's Spell Damage service; great-aunt of Blaise Zabini) *Gordon Smyth (pseudonymous Muggle; travels to Germany with Albus) Story Chapters # Chapter 1 # Chapter 2 # Chapter 3 # Chapter 4 # Chapter 5 # Chapter 6 # Chapter 7 # Chapter 8 # Chapter 9 # Chapter 10 # Chapter 11 # Chapter 12 # Chapter 13 # Chapter 14 # Chapter 15 # Chapter 16 # Chapter 17 # Chapter 18 # Chapter 19 # Chapter 20 # Chapter 21 See also *Wizengamot (Epithalamium series) *Yule Ball (Epithalamium series) Related media *Minerva McGonagall's 1956 CV *Minerva McGonagall's first Hogwarts contract *Pinterest with images and music related to Epithalamium. External links * Family Echo genealogy page for characters in the ''Epithalamium ''series universe. Category:Stories Category:Novels Category:Fan-fiction Category:2011 works Category:Grindelwald-era stories Category:Student/Teacher Category:Minerva McGonagall Category:Albus Dumbledore Category:Tom Riddle (Lord Voldemort) Category:Romance Category:Epithalamium Series